fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny/Marvel Characters
As of launch, Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny has a total of 26 characters, 13 for both Capcom and Marvel. Following is a list of information regarding the Year 1 Marvel characters. =Marvel Characters= Wolverine Wolverine developed his abilties as a young boy after watching his father being killed in cold blood. After a life of vagrancy, he was captured at some point in time and implanted with adamantium which fused itself onto his skeleton. Managing to escape and slaughter all of the workers, Wolverine set out to use his new found powers for good rather than evil and found kinship with the X-Men. Gameplay Wolverine is a quick all-out rushdown character that emphasizes on attack speed and damage output. He has great combo potential and can easily dice through opponents comfort zones and bring the hurt directly. Special Moves *'Berserker Barrage': Launches forward while dealing multiple slashes with his claws. *'Tornado Claw': Jumps into the air while spinning; slashing while in the air. *'Berserker Slash': Dashes quickly forward and can be used to get behind the opponents back. *'Drill Claw': Lunges forward while rotating in a drill-like fashion; dealing damage and pushing the opponent backwards. *'Predator': Jumps backward and enters into a feral position. Pressing the attack button causes Wolverine to dash forward and slash. *'Lethal Force': Launches high into the air and then comes back down; slashing on both sides prior to landing. Assist Moves *'Berserker Barrage' *'Tornado Claw' *'Droll Claw' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Fatal Claw': Can be performed in the air. Wolverine releases a surge of energy in the form of claw marks that slash all around him: juggling opponents while dealing damage. *'Level 2: Berserker Charge': Charges forward; slashing rapidly in front of him with greatly enhanced striking distance. *'Level 3: Weapon X': Performs several slashes onto the opponent before knocking them into the air and releases a barrage of slashes that creates an X-shaped energy blast. He then drive the opponent back into the ground. Spider-Man was once a high school honor student but a freak accident which resulted with him being bitten by a radioactive spider resulted in the transformation of his spider-like qualities. After the death of his uncle by the hands of a thief he neglected to captured, he dedicated his life to fighting crime. Gameplay Spider-Man is a very fast and mobile character with an excellent air game. He also has good projectiles that allows him put the pressure on opponents from afar. He can avoid some attacks easily and gain the advantage against slower opponents. Special Moves *'Web Ball': Fires a glob of spider webbing that encases the opponent for a period of time before they break out. *'Spider Sting': Performs a powerful uppercut that launches opponents upwards. *'Web Swing': Unleashes a string of spider webbing that attaches to the top and allows Spider-Man to swing forward; kicking the opponent in the process. *'Web Throw': Catches the opponent in webbing and twirls them around before letting them go; slamming them onto the opposite side of the stage. *'Web Trap': Places a spider web that can catch opponents and stall their movements for a period of time. *'Spider Scorpion': Uses his webbing to grab a hold of the opponent and bring them to Spider-Man. Assist Moves *'Web Ball' *'Web Swing' *'Web Trap' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Maximum Spider': Jumps to the wall and then performs several kicks which traps the opponent in a giant spider web. Spider-Man then performs a final kick that knocks the opponent down. *'Level 2: Crawler Assault': Charges forward while doing various flip kicks and punches before launching the opponent away. *'Level 3: Ultimate Web Throw': Encases the opponent in webbing and attaches a web string. He jumps into the air; swings the opponent in several full rotations before slamming the opponent into the ground. Iron Man or Tony Stark is a millionare playboy turned superhero. After a horrifying incident revolving getting shrapnel in his body, he constructed a magnet to prevent the shrapnel from getting closer to his hear.t This resulted in crafting a fully-mobile suit of armor capable of delivering heavy payloads of pain to his enemies. Gameplay Iron Man is a projectile specialist who is capable of utilizing various technology and weapons to devastate his opponents from harms reach. He is also a zoning specialist and can successfully control the outcome of a battle through pressuring his opponents. Special Moves *'Focus Shot': Punches forward and unleashes a burst of energy. *'Unibeam': Fires a singular beam from his chest which travels the length of the stage. *'Smart Bomb': Fires a cluster of floating bombs that can track onto opponents. Can be negated by opponents attacks and will explode upon impact if the attack misses. *'Repulsar Blast': Forms unstable energy within his hands and juggles the opponent within it; dealing damage. *'Repulsar Spread': Collapses the energy after the Repulsar Blast to cause a small energy explosion. *'Jet Boot': Dives forward with both feet extended; slamming his boots into the opponent and igniting them. Assist Moves *'Focus Shot' *'Unibeam' *'Smart Bomb' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Proton Cannon': Summons a gigantic laser cannon and fires it; dealing continuous damage. Pushing upwards prior to firing the cannon causes it to angle upwards. *'Level 2: Sol's Hammer': Iron Man causes a massive energy beam to fire down from the top of the screen; igniting the opponent it targets on. *'Level 3: Iron Avenger': Flies into the opponent while dragging them into the ground and carries them up into the air. He then lets go and fires a powered up Unibeam that explodes violently. Captain America Captain America was once a weak human male who longed to bring the fight to the Nazis during World War II. Consenting to an controversial scientific experiment, he was injected with the Super Soldier Serum which increased his strength and endurance to superhuman levels. He was frozen after the ending of the war but was brought back by S.H.I.E.L.D. to head up the Avengers. He has been in a leading role since then and remains not only America's but the worlds lead defender from evil. Gameplay Captain America is a strong defensive rushdown character that can weather through attacks using his shield while pushing the opponent back. He has many tactical strategies at his disposal and is considered a strong character. Special Moves *'Shield Slash': Throws his shield forward which acts like a projectile. *'Charging Bash': Dashes forward while slamming his shield in front of him. *'Stars & Stripes': Performs an uppercut while using his shield. *'Cartwheel': Flips up into the air and then descends back down to the ground; using his shield to damage opponents. *'Shield Bash': Aims his shield downwards and bashes three times in a downward motion. *'Moon Shield': Throws his shield in a crescent moon shape from the front to the back; catching it. Assist Moves *'Shield Slash' *'Charging Bash' *'Stars and Stripes' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Hyper Charging Star': Dashes forward while enveloped in blue energy; devastating the field and dealing widespread damage. *'Level 2: Hyper Stars & Stripes': Performs three consecutive uppercuts with the final one being the highest and most damaging. *'Level 3:vFinal Justice': Puts away his shield and performs a series of punches and kicks before throwing the opponent into the air. The Captain then jumps up, grabs them, and slams them back down into the ground. Thor is the son of Odin and half-brother of Loki. Possessing powers beyond mortals, he commands the heavens themselves and lightning is his ally. Brash and brave at the same time, Thor was banished to Earth by his father to learn humility. Due to this, he has become attached to Earth and has taken up protecting it from the evils that plagues it. Gameplay Thor is a powerhouse character capable of delivering powerful lightning-base attacked through his hammer. He is also has excellent air mobility but is rather clumsy on the ground. His attacks sunder both the heavens and his opponent. Special Moves *'Mighty Spark': Can charge lightning in his hammer and unleash it in a wave of lightning. *'Mighty Smash': Jumps into the air; tackling the opponent, and then slams them back down tot he earth. *'Mighty Strike': Engulfs himself in lightning energy and charges either forward; upward, or diagonally. *'Mighty Hurricane': Grabs the opponent, swings them in the air, and then slams them back down into the ground. *'Mighty Bolt': Slams his hammer down onto the ground which causes a lightning strike to erupt down; igniting anyone in front of him. *'Mighty Hammer': Throws the hammer forward which causes it to explode with lightning. It will continue to send of bursts of lightning even after it lands. It will return to Thor eventually or he can pick it back up. Assist Moves *'Mighty Spark' *'Mighty Smash' *'Mighty Strike' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Mighty Tornado': Raises his hammer and summons a massive lightning tornado that shocks opponents and juggles them high into the air. *'Level 2: Mighty Thunder': Thor slams his hammer down onto the ground and causes a wave of lightning to strike forward. *'Level 3: Mighty Punish': Thor grabs the opponent, smashes them upon his hammer, and then unleashes a mighty blast of lightning that strikes down onto both Thor and the opponent. Hulk or Dr. Bruce Banner was subjected to massive amounts of radiation during the detonation of an atomic bomb. While it didn't kill him, he would transform into a hulking green behemoth called the Hulk. While many viewed him as a monster, there were those who saw him as a human being. His transformation is set off when angered. Gameplay The Hulk is a massively powerful opponent but lacks speed. He is a grappler by nature but has an unorthodox projectile at his disposal. He also boasts high defense and the ability to take a beating before being stunned. Special Moves *'Impact Punch': An armored punch that has high priority. When it connects, it sends the opponent flying through the air and initiates a wall bounce. *'Gamma Tornado': The Hulk grabs the opponents head and swings them in the air before launching them. *'Gamma Wave': The Hulk grabs earth from the ground and rips it upwards; causing a surging wave to cascade along the stage while dealing damage. *'Gamma Charge': Envelopes himself in energy and charges forward; dealing damage. It can cancel out weaker attacks. *'Gamma Crash': Jumps high into the air and then falls back down; slamming into the ground. It will slam an airborne opponent into the ground and then bounce them back into the air. *'Beast Driver': The Hulk grabs the opponent and drags them along the ground before slamming them into the wall. Assist Moves *'Gamma Wave' *'Impact Punch' *'Gamma Crash' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Gamma Tsunami': Grabs earth and rips it up even further, creating literal mountain ranges that pierce up and crush the opponent. *'Level 2: Gamma Quake': The Hulk slams his fist down onto the ground which causes boulders to fall down and crush the opponent. *'Level 3: Gamma Crush': Jumps into the air in an off-screen angle. He then clutches a meteor and brings it down; slamming it into the opponent while creating an explosion. Deadpool or Wade Wilson was a suicidal young man who, upon failing to kill himself, was drafted into a secret government training program. He found himself to plagued with cancer and, in order to prevent it, volunteered for the Weapon X program. This left with his superhuman abilities but also accelerate the cancer thus disfiguring him. Despite being driven insane, he managed to escape and reinvented himself as a mercenary. Gameplay Deadpool is a very versatile character with being able to switch between both close combat and ranged combat. In addition, he is able to teleport thus making him an effective zoner. He possesses impressive speed and damage but is fairly balanced. Special Moves *'Mad Wheel': A somersaulting kick that can deal damage above Deadpool. *'Trigger Happy': Fires a hail of bullets forward. *'Ninja Gift': Throws either a grenade, a shuriken, or a binding ring at the opponent following the Trigger Happy. *'Katana-Ramae': A jerky, awkward attack where Deadpool does three slash attacks. *'Chimichangas': Performs an x-cross attack followed by the Katana-Rama attack that can send the opponent into the wall. *'Quick Work': Quickly dashes forward; low to the ground while slashing his swords. Assist Moves *'Quick Work' *'Katana-Rama' *'Trigger Happy' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Happy-Happy-Trigger': Fires both guns at the same time with deal explosive damage upon contact and stuns opponents. *'Level 2: Cuttin' Time': An awkward attack where he cuts them opponent several time before launching a flurry of sword strikes before launching them away. *'Level 3: 4th-Wall Crisis': Does a sexy pose and walks towards the opponent. If the opponent attacks, Deadpol throws a grenade which knocks the opponent o his/her feet. Deadpool then begins to batter the opponent with his/her life bar and then sends them flying with the Hyper Combo bar. Hawkeye or Clint Barton was once a boy who idolized Captain America. He trained in marksmanship and soon was known around the world as the best marksman in the world. He continued to hone his abilities to someday become a super hero. While trouble plagued him in the beginning, he soon gained membership into the Avengers and became apart of the superhero community. Gameplay Hawkeye is a keep away character that can keep even the best rushdown charters at a distance. He is a monster at long range but can easily be overwhelmed while being fought in close range. Special Moves *'Quick Shot': Fires up to three arrows at a time. *'Trick Shot': Causes Hawkeye to perform an evasive maneuver and then to fire off a single shot from his bow. *'Rag Time Shot': Fires three arrows into the air which then descend back down and damage the opponent. *'Rigged Shot': Fires an arrow that flies less further but will embed itself into the opponent. It will then explode after several seconds. *'Smart Arrow': Slower than normal arrows but the trajectory can be slightly altered by tilting the control stick as it moves forward. *'Close Shot': Dashes forward and then fires a very quick arrow that launches the opponent into the wall. Assist Moves *'Quick Shot' *'Rigged Shot' *'Rag Time Shot' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Gimlet': Fires a single, high damage light arrow into the opponent which traps them and then explodes. *'Level 2: Kiss of Death': Fires numerous arrows that flies into the arrow and then cascades down; dealing damage and exploding. *'Level 3: Midnight Archer': The screen grows black and Hawkeye vanishes from eyesight. He then begins firing numerous arrows into the opponent followed by a single glowing arrow which explodes; pushing out the darkness. Juggernaut or Cain Marko is the half-brother of Professor Charles Xavier. After being left for dead in Korea by Xavier in their youth, he survived and achieved a massive power. He intended to return back to use it to kill Xavier. He has sense butted heads against the X-Men and the Earth's superheroes. He has at times aided them; depending how it can benefit him. Gameplay The Juggernaut is a powerful brawler, capable of delivering earth-shattering punches that can bypass defense and lay down opponents flat. However, he is one of the slowest if not the slowest characters in the game. Special Moves *'Earthquake': Slams both fist into the ground which causes it to shake; causing opponents to lose their balance. *'Juggernaut Punch': Jumps into the air and then descends back down; slamming his fist into the ground. *'Juggernaut Splash': Jumps forward into the air and then descends back down; attacking the opponent with the entirety of his body. *'Nail Slam': Grabs the opponent and bashes them three times with his fist before launching them into the air. *'Brain Smasher': Grabs the opponent and slams his head onto theirs; causing them to be instantly stunned. *'Whirling Avatar': Dashes forward slightly while spinning rapidly and using his massive arms to strike the opponent. Assist Moves *'Earthquake' *'Juggernaut Splash' *'Whirling Avatar' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Juggernaut Ball': Grabs the opponent, crumbles them into a ball form, and then slams them into the ground causing them to bounce upwards. *'Level 2: Juggernaut Piledriver': Grabs the opponent and jumps into the air. He then descends back down; slamming eh opponent deep into the ground *'Level 3: Head Crush': Grabs the opponent and begins pounding on them. He then grabs the opponent and breaks them upon his head before slamming them into the ground. Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff is the child of Magneto and sister of Quicksilver. She has the ability to warp reality through the power of her Chaos Magic. She is responsible for many of the incidents on Earth such as House of M and M Day, where she wiped out a significant population of mutants through shifting reality. She is also capable of producing hexes infused with magic that can be used as attacks. Gameplay Scarlet Witch is adept at both close and long range combat as well as controlling the battlefield to her advantage. She is capable of using her hexes to lay traps for opponents. Special Moves *'Hex Trap': Scarlet Witch places a hex on the ground. It will explode after a period of time passes or after an opponent walks over it. *'Hex Orb': Scarlet Witch fires off a slow-moving orb that does multiple hits of damage as it passes through. *'Hex Bomb': Jumps into the air and fires an arcing energy ball that explodes upon impact; dealing damage. *'Hex Shield': Erects a hex shield that reflects projectiles back to the opponent. *'Hex Sphere': Scarlet Witch erects a sphere in front of her that does multiple hits of damage. *'Reality Shift': Performs a pose, if an attack connects, she vanishes and appears behind the character; performing an attack. Assist Moves *'Hex Trap' *'Hex Orb' *'Hex Bomb' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Hex Eruption': Causes a mass amount of magical energy to rise up from the ground in a single column in the middle of the stage. *'Level 2: Hex Enhancement': Scarlet Witch levitates herself and glides about the stage while enhanced with hex energy. Coming into contact with her causes the hex to explode; dealing damage. It can deliver up to 8 hits. *'Level 3: M Day': Scarlet Witch causes a snap within the flow of reality. This deals mental strain damage that represents itself as purple mental blasts. She then delivers a final mental blast that launches the opponent away. Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff is the child of Magneto and sister of Quicksilver. She has the ability to warp reality through the power of her Chaos Magic. She is responsible for many of the incidents on Earth such as House of M and M Day, where she wiped out a significant population of mutants through shifting reality. She is also capable of producing hexes infused with magic that can be used as attacks. Gameplay Scarlet Witch is adept at both close and long range combat as well as controlling the battlefield to her advantage. She is capable of using her hexes to lay traps for opponents. Special Moves *'Hex Trap': Scarlet Witch places a hex on the ground. It will explode after a period of time passes or after an opponent walks over it. *'Hex Orb': Scarlet Witch fires off a slow-moving orb that does multiple hits of damage as it passes through. *'Hex Bomb': Jumps into the air and fires an arcing energy ball that explodes upon impact; dealing damage. *'Hex Shield': Erects a hex shield that reflects projectiles back to the opponent. *'Hex Sphere': Scarlet Witch erects a sphere in front of her that does multiple hits of damage. *'Reality Shift': Performs a pose, if an attack connects, she vanishes and appears behind the character; performing an attack. Assist Moves *'Hex Trap' *'Hex Orb' *'Hex Bomb' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Hex Eruption': Causes a mass amount of magical energy to rise up from the ground in a single column in the middle of the stage. *'Level 2: Hex Enhancement': Scarlet Witch levitates herself and glides about the stage while enhanced with hex energy. Coming into contact with her causes the hex to explode; dealing damage. It can deliver up to 8 hits. *'Level 3: M Day': Scarlet Witch causes a snap within the flow of reality. This deals mental strain damage that represents itself as purple mental blasts. She then delivers a final mental blast that launches the opponent away. Ms. Marvel or Carol Danvers was once a promising employee within NASA and became embroiled in any interstellar conflicts. This all changed when a freak accident with being thrown into a Kree made machine which gave her several unique abilities. Struggling to come to terms with them, she has since joined several teams such as X-Men and the Avengers. Gameplay Ms. Marvel is a good rushdown character but can also keep other rushdown characters away from her. She can also absorb energy and use within attacks. The more damage she receives in one combo, the more attack output she can perform following the combo. Special Moves *'Photon Punch': A chargeable punch that bursts upon release. *'Skyward Punch': Performs a jumping uppercut infused with photo energy that bursts at the height of the attack. *'Stellar Flight': Zooms across the stage using her powers. She will slam into the opponent and drive them into the opposite wall. *'Havoc Strike': Flings herself through the air and then slams down her fist onto the ground; dealing damage upon landing. *'Photon Launch': Performs a palm thrust that expels out photon energy that extends slightly outward. *'Universal Kick': Rises up in the air while doing a 3 kick combo with the last kick dealing the most damage. Assist Moves *'Photon Punch' *'Skyward Punch' *'Havoc Strike' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Photon Finisher': Ms. Marvel performs a series of punches that extends across the stage and juggles the opponent before launching a final punch. *'Level 2: Photon Storm': Releases a photon-infused storm that causes yellow energy to crackle about the stage; dealing damage. *'Level 3: Sol Absorb': Ms. Marvel absorbs the power of the sun and then rushes at the opponent; performing several damaging punches and kicks before launching the opponent high into the air. Ms. Marvel then follows after her and performs a final attack which explodes in a fiery blast. Kang the Conqueror or Nathaniel Richards was originally from Other Earth, a version of Earth within an alternate dimension. Capable of time travel, Kang has appeared as many identities to alter the main time line. His actions has led him to come into contact with many of Earth's forces within many timelines. Gameplay Kang utilizes a battle suit that has plenty of technological gadgets to hurt his opponents. He is best kept out of range but has attacks that can deal damage from close range as well. Special Moves *'Concussive Bolt': Kang is capable of firing energy bolts form his finger tips that travel out. Being hit by these bolts results in an explosion which deals damage. *'Warhead Missile Launcher': Fires a warhead missile from a handgun. It first comes out slowly but increases as it travels forward. It explodes upon contact. *'Anti-Matter Shield': Kang erects an anti-matter shield which stays in places for a duration of time. It will absorb projectiles and attacks which causes it to grow stronger. It can be broken by more powerful attacks. *'Muscle Flex': Kang does a pose which, upon catching an attack will flex his muscles resulting in shocking the opponent. *'Time Travel': Kang can use this to travel in time and appear in another section of the stage. Repeated use causes a significant lag at the start of the attack. *'Nervous Gas Spray': Kang releases nervous gas which travels out. Opponents caught within the cloud become stunned slightly. Assist Moves *'Concussive Bolt' *'Warhead Missile Launcher' *'Nervous Gas Spray' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Electro Bombardament': Presses a switch on his gauntlet which causes three beams from space to strike the stage. The first one hits close to Kang and then travels forward. *'Level 2: Anti-Gravity Gauntlet': Uses his anti-gravity gauntlet to lift a heavy piece of metal and casts at the opponent; dealing high damage. *'Level 3: Light of Centuries Sphere': Traps the opponent within the Light of Centuries Sphere and performs several attacks using his weaponry to the sphere which then directs it to the opponent. He then shifts it through time dealing more damage before bringing it back to the modern time and releasing the opponent. Star-lord or Peter Quill was one a young boy whose mother was killed by aliens. Within time, he became a NASA trainee and, through underhanded means, became Star-lord by replacing his colleague who was originally chosen. There, he met the enigmatic Master of the Sun who transform Peter Quill into Star-lord. Gameplay Star-lord sports a diverse amount of gadgets and technology to combat his opponents. He excels both at close range combat as well as long range combat. Special Moves *'Thermal Grenade': Star-lord throws out a grenade that, upon detonating, releases a wave of heat that does multiple hits of damage as it stays on the field. *'Element Gun': Based on which button is pressed after the input command, Star-lord fires as hot comprised of either fire, water, earth, or air. Fire does burning damage upon impact. Earth launches the opponent far away into the wall. Water slows down the opponents movements, and air launches the opponent into the air. *'Gravity Grenade': Upon detonation, it causes the opponent to be drawn to the grenade and forced onto the ground for a period of time. *'Slip 'n' Shoot': Slides forward and knocks the opponent over him. He then fires a blast from his gun which does an extra damage. *'Paralyzing Shock: Punches forward which releases an electromagnetic pulse. When this connects, it causes the opponent to be slightly paralyzed and unable to attack. *'Boost Boots': Allows Star-lord limited hover capabilities. It can also do damage if they boots are nearby opponents. Assist Moves *'Thermal Grenade' *'Gravity Grenade' *'Slip 'n' Shoot' Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Four Elements': Star-lord charges his Element Gun and fires it; releasing all four elements at once which causes fire, earth, water, and air damage. *'Level 2: Ship': Ship fires plasma shots from orbit which impact the stage up to four times. *'Level 3: Zero Gravity': Star-lord transports the opponent into space and initiates a series of melee attacks followed being brought into Ship which appears on screen and fires a massive blast which deals damage. Category:Characters Category:Subpages